Favors Are Things From Hell
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: You remember that favor you owe me Naruto?" "Yeah, why?" "Marry me." Naruto's life was forever changed by those two words and entered a world far more complicated than he could imagine. A world where love changes dramatically for better or for worse.
1. How It Began

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be.

Ok! Here's another project I started on. Actually, I lost a bet with a friend. I bet she wouldn't be able to update by this weekend and she did, so I had to write a story baised on whatever couples she wanted. Thankfully she chose Sasunaru! Well, here you go! Have fun! (**P.S: There is a side of SasuNeji and NaruHina. But there will be eventual Sasunaru!**)

* * *

Favors Are Things From Hell

"_Thank you Sasuke! You are a live-saver! I owe you one! I'll do anything, anything you ask me!" Naruto kept repeating. Sasuke just shrugged._

"_I'll keep that in mind for later."_

Naruto was currently remembering the events that led up to his life suddenly becoming a living hell. His sweet peaceful days were no more the moment the Uchiha went to collect his favor. So here he sat, in the enormous kitchen of the Uchiha mansion, looking at the sparkling engagement ring that once belonged to Sasuke's mother. The golden band that had a diamond version of the Uchiha crest embedded into it sparkled against the artificial lighting of the kitchen. His lean body pushed against the wooden table, his arms stretched before him as he watched the gem sparkle beautifully.

Naruto let his head fall towards the table, creating an audible noise that echoed off the walls of the compound. Again and again, he attempted to bash his brains in while mentally cursing at his lack of thought and his friend.

"Dobe…what are you doing?" The half awake Uchiha walked in with a yawn. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ He thought and continued in his rather painful suicide.

"Hoping to cause internal bleeding and thus ending my pitiful life." Sasuke shrugged off the blonde's antics and began to make breakfast.

"Good luck with that." He said while rummaging through the pots and pans. Naruto paused in his self punishing to look at the lean, raven haired shinobi. The pale skin Greek God was currently reaching up towards the upper shelves to get the flour for pancakes. He was stretched out, his black night shirt, lifting to match the movements of the owner, revealed the creamy white skin of Sasuke's stomach. Naruto stared quite angrily. _He's got Neji. He's got the looks to land anyone he wanted. So why the hell did he have to pick on me?!_ The blonde thought quite angrily, bitter at having to leave behind his perfect life behind all because he owed Sasuke a favor. _The favor wasn't even that big! He just lent me some money to pay for my rent!_ And once more Naruto went back to self punishing.

"Will you stop that dobe? Honestly, you'll break my table." Sasuke grumbled and mixed together the ingredents for the pancakes.

"I would but unfortunately it's the only thing I'm not banned from doing." Naruto shot back. In truth, it probably _was_ the only thing Naruto could do. He wasn't allowed to cook since Sasuke feared he would burn down the kitchen and the Uchiha did not wish to consume ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snack. Naruto was also not allowed to go into Sasuke's study. Why? He had no clue. He thinks its because the shinobi had a plan to destroy Kohona. That, or make the blonde's life a living hell-that plan was currently working.

"Then I'll ban that too if it gets you to stop." Sasuke poured the mix into the heated pan.

"Then I'll exercise my rights to refuse." Naruto continued his slow suicide. The Uchiha looked back and the blonde caught the faintest smirk adorning the other's face.

"Aw, so sweet. You think you have rights." The blonde stopped in mid hit and glared.

"Why you little-"

"Listen, I have to go to the Hokage's office today to fill out the rest of the paperwork. I'll be back late." Sasuke said and the focused his attention on breakfast when the stench of burnt food filled his nose. The blonde flipped his hand carelessly, already knowing the truth behind Sasuke's 'be back late' line. It was lingo for 'I'm going on a secret date with Neji'. Why Sasuke bothered in attempts to hide it was beyond him, he already knew of the two's relationship when Neji and Sasuke got in their first argument and Sasuke vented on him. The poor blonde was shocked that his friend not only _had_ emotions but also that his best friend was _gay_.

_Can't believe I lost that bet with Gaara._ Naruto mentally grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have fun with that paper work. I won't wait up." The blackened food was set down in front of him. It took the blonde a few seconds to realize that the thing in front of him was pancakes and not Shikamaru's failed attempts at making grilled cheese. The lazy fool kept falling asleep while trying to cook something for his 'secret' crush. _Everyone knows he's head over heels for Temari._

Naruto poked at his food while Sasuke walked to the refrigerator in attempts to find the non-existing syrup.

"That means no inviting people over." He said while poking his head through the shelves of the barren refigerator.

Naruto snickered at the memory of the one time he invited Kiba over when Sasuke was away on one of his presumed 'secret dates' with Neji. The house was tore up and Kiba was drunk enough to pass out on the table after attempting to strip dance with no pole. _Now that I think of it…he could have used the banister! Or maybe that long pole Sasuke has jammed up his rear. _

"I got it, I got it." He said while still snickering. Sasuke looked up with the infamous Uchiha glare.

"I mean it Dobe."

"And I said I got it. Honestly, I don't want you to nearly decapitate me again." When Sasuke had come home to find his mansion trashed, his once happy mood had changed to a killing mood and since Naruto was the only sober one of the two, Sasuke had decided to play 'tag' with his shuriken and kunai. One kunai barely missed his neck, he was only a hair away from death that day.

Sasuke now continued his journey on finding the syrup so that the pancakes would taste somewhat like pancakes.

"Teme…"

"What Naruto?"

"There is no syrup." And thus another inedible breakfast was eaten.

* * *

Hopefully I'll be able to update this one soon.


	2. The Great, Failed Escape

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be...

Okay...this thing looked a lot longer on my word document then on here. I feel kinda bad that this is so short and the wait was so long. So sorry. I tried, I really did but my short attention span (about the size a gnats) got in the way. But I hope you like this chapter reguardless.

* * *

Sasuke had left the mansion a considerable amount of time ago, leaving Naruto alone in the gigantic mansion to entertain himself. Not that the Uchiha was worried that his house might not be intact by the time he got home, though he did expect it, he just felt kind of bad that Naruto was home alone with nothing to do. _Maybe I should ease up on _some_ of the restrictions._ He silently thought as he marched up the proud cement stairs to the Hokage's office.

He nodded towards Shizune who in turn smile and gestured towards the large door. Sasuke already knew what was behind that door, every shinobi knew what was behind that door. Behind the elegant, wooden door would be Lady Tsunade who's appearance had yet to catch up to her age. Yet ever since the day Sasuke had asked for Naruto's reluctant hand in marriage she looked like time was finally catching up to her. Stepping forward and as usual, swung open the door, paying no heed to the dark look fleeting over the elderly woman's brown eyes.

"Welcome back Uchiha." Tsunade mumbled, grabbing a near by bottle of sake and downing its contents promptly. Sasuke ignored the obvious disdain in her voice and the lack of respect as she flung the folder of paper work in his direction.

"Anything else I need to do?" He boredly asked. Already his mind was out the door and thinking of the secret date he would be having with the beloved male Hyuuga, though his body had physically yet to do the same.

"Yeah, leave Naruto alone and stop messing with his feelings." The bottle was slammed down and shattered upon impact. Her face contorted in pure anger, brows were creased, her lips were turned down yet she bared out her teeth with a small growl. Her long blond bangs ignored the owner's wishes to remain on the sides of her face but rather hung limply over her forehead from the many late nights thanks to the mountain high stacks of paperwork.

The Uchiha looked to his Hokage with a stoic face, much like always. "Then get the council off my back about marriage." He stuffed the manila folder in the crook of his arm and then shoved his hands in his pockets. Tsunade's brow twitched in pure annoyance at the arrogant Uchiha.

"It's a rule that has always been enforced in your family-"

"It's an _excuse_." Black, narrowed eyes glanced towards her direction. "Never in my life have I had to watch people get married at the age of eighteen because they had to. They just want spawns." Tsunade stood, shakily. Her hands supported her weight by grabbing the edge of the desk since her legs had long ago fallen asleep.

"And yet you go and get engaged to a guy. _Naruto_ none the less!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I just went to collect my favor is all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." He turned to leave, giving an obvious sign that the conversation was done. Just as he was about to open the wooden doors he once more heard the voice of his Hokage.

"Protect Naruto then. The council is furious that the only Uchiha heir has married the Kyuubi container and chances are this is only going to hurt Naruto in the long run." Sasuke could feel the protective aura radiating off the elderly woman. He knew of her close relationship with the over zealous blonde ninja; he couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't worry about that Hokage-sama. Once Naruto says 'I do' at the alter he'll be mine and nobody, _nobody_, messes with Uchiha property." He soon turned and faced the Hokage; an cocky smirk settling nicely onto his porcelain face. She sighed, she completely lost against the young boy before her.

"Fine, but until the wedding day please-" The door being shut close informed her that her worry was no longer necessary.

* * *

Naruto rolled over onto his back. The black plushy couch felt great, it was like he was laying on a cloud and staring at the blue sky passing by. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the sky looked like again. It had been so long since he had last been outside he could no longer remember what a cloud even looked like. The blonde sighed, remembering that they were white and puffy, remembering that the sky was the blue hue always above his head that never ended. He envisioned it and rolled over once more, only to end up on the carpeted floor of the Uchiha mansion.

"Owie…" The shinobi whined while cradling his aching head.

"**Kit, you're pathetic."** The all knowing, all seeing Kyuubi said disapprovingly towards his host. Naruto glared at the opposite wall since he couldn't exactly glare at demon within him.

"You know what! I don't wanna hear that from you, you sadist!" Naruto huffed. "You're enjoying this, I know it!" His answer was an evil chuckle.

"**It is pretty amusing watching you suffer."** The blonde once more glared aimlessly. It was one thing to think it and it was another to have your suspicions actually confirmed.

"Stupid fox." He grumbled and once more flopped onto the couch he had previously fallen from. Sky blue eyes watched the ceiling intently, imagining that it was the outside world.

"**You know…the door is right there."** Kyuubi spoke after minuets of agonizing silence. Naruto bolted up right and indeed saw the slab of wood that separated him from outside. The blonde thought it over, listing the pros and listing the cons and the pros outweighed the cons greatly, seeing as there was none.

"You're right…and Sasuke-teme isn't expect to home for another few hours…" he stood once more, moving cautiously around the edge of the couch and towards the door. The piece of wood sat there, allowing the blonde to grab the cold knob and twist it to the side. With little effort the door swung open gracefully and suddenly Naruto felt free once more.

* * *

Sasuke met Neji at the designated area he had appointed: the training forest. The Hyuuga stood waiting for the Uchiha to come forth and yet as Sasuke did approach the long haired male he couldn't help but compare his friend and his lover. Unlike Naruto, Neji was quiet, well mannered and well brought up. Not once had the Hyuuga argued with him when it came to anything really. Quiet and conserved, allowing Sasuke to do as he pleased yet stopping before things got too far. He was very unlike Naruto, the blonde, hyperactive shinobi who couldn't stand still for more than three minuets. And that was if you were lucky.

"Neji." The Uchiha called out. Elegantly, gracefully and somewhat arrogantly, did Neji look to his secret lover.

"Good to see you actually on time Sasuke." Pupil-less lavender eyes surveyed the other man; looking him down from head to toe.

"Well, Naruto was actually behaving this morning." Sasuke smirked and fought down a snicker. He made Naruto sound like a little kid he was in charge of watching. But in his self defense, Naruto did behave as one. It brought a ghostly smirk onto the Hyuuga's face as well.

"Its good to hear that Naruto is in good spirits then." He then gave a small peck on the Uchiha's cheek. "And it is always good to see you in such good spirits as well." Sasuke smirked and possessively wrapped an arm around his lover.

"Just as it is good to see you're happy as well." And off the pair went into town.

* * *

Naruto had already wandered into town, getting lost along the way since it seemed that the Uchiha house took a different route to town than his apartment. But he managed to find his way there. The town was as lively as ever, many different faces, the same disgusted faces and then the familiar faces. Kiba's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Naruto buddy, is that you?!" Kiba nearly died on the spot when Naruto grinned his trademark grin.

"Kiba!" Quickly he jogged to his long time brunette friend (who was still in total shock at seeing the familiar blond hair).

"Dude…you're still _alive_?!" The brunette practically tackled his friend to the ground, still in total disbelief that he was actually able to speak to the blonde shinobi. Naruto groaned at the sudden weight Kiba added.

"Yes…I'm alive…let go." The other male unlatched himself and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry bout that. Just haven't seen you in a while." Brown orbs glanced down and then trailed up over the lean body of the other teen. "Nice attire by the way. Never expected you to be walking around in your pajamas." Naruto blinked, processed what Kiba said and then looked down to find that he was still in his gray pajamas.

"…" He stared. "Well…not much I can do about it now." Kiba laughed.

Casually, Kiba swung an arm around his blonde friend's shoulders.

"Yup! Now, how about we catch up on stuff over ramen!" Naruto couldn't help but agree. After all, it was his long over due, edible meal.

The dog lover guided a drooling Naruto over a few streets towards the ramen shop. Once the ramen sign was within sight it snapped the blonde out of his daze. The actual smell of delicious ramen filled his nostrils, brought tears of joy to his eyes and caused his stomach to grumble.

The pair sat down and Kiba ordered the ramen.

"So…how goes the married life?" The brunette grinned when Naruto just shot a glare.

"I'm not actually married yet you know." Kiba shrugged and the two lapsed into silence. It was around the time the ramen bowls were set in front of them Naruto asked his own question. "How's Hinata doing?" He whispered before indulging in his noodle goodness. The other teen shrugged.

"Great, same as ever." Kiba then too broke apart his chopsticks and ate the miso ramen before him. Naruto paused in his meal and smiled a ghostly, sad smile.

"Well…at least that's good then." The brunette saw the look on his friend's face. The eyes of want, the lips of sadness and then the aura or pure regret. "You and Hinata are together, right?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah…" He felt a bit guilty. He knew the blonde still had feelings for the sweet Hyuuga girl but was forced to call it off when Sasuke came to collect his favor. Both pairs of chopsticks became still; an awkward silence ensued.

"Then keep her safe Kiba. She's one of a kind." Kiba nodded.

"Will do buddy."

The indulged in their ramen's once more. The subject of Hinata lost to the winds as bits and pieces of Kohona life was spoken of.

* * *

Sasuke was very pleased with his secret date with Neji. The Hyuuga had been kind enough to let him speak of the pent up frustrations about the future marriage without a single complaint. Instead the long haired shinobi gave some useful advice. How Neji knew how to control the overly energetic blonde, he will never know.

The couple had walked through the market, walking side by side without trying to look like a couple of lovers yet walking close enough to feel the heat emitted from the other. Silence was always what followed in the date yet when Neji turned he saw a familiar blonde headed ninja laughed at the brunette ninja. He paused in his walk to see if it was indeed the ninja he was thinking of.

"Hey Neji, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked when he realized that the other male had stopped abruptly. Neji pointed towards the ramen bar.

"Isn't that Naruto?" The Uchiha glanced over and indeed saw his dobe of a friend laughing merrily over a bowl of ramen.

"The little idiot…" He growled and stormed over to retrieve his disobedient fiancée.

* * *

Just as Kiba was explaining his most recent prank on Kakashi, a dark shadow loomed over the two boys. They paused and stiffened when the felt the familiar presence of an angry Uchiha.

"Na-ru-to." Each syllable was growled out and the infamous glare was in place. Naruto turned to see his 'loving' fiancée more displeased than Sakura finding out her childhood crush was gay. "What are you doing here?" The fact that the man was so calm was what scared Naruto.

"Um…well…you see…funny story. I was in your apartment when this little voice in the back of my head pointed out that the door was right there. So-" Naruto was never able to finish when suddenly Sasuke pulled him from the stool and flung him onto his should like a bag of dog food. The raven haired man stormed away while Naruto desperately tried struggling free. "NO! My ramen! Teme put me down! I'm not finished with me ramen!" His screams were heard even when he was half to the mansion.

Kiba and Neji watched the two.

"So…you think I'll get anything from Naruto's will?" Kiba asked, still eyes on the trail his friend was forced on. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot." Before he too walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke dropped the heavy burden onto the ground before opening the door and pushing him in. Naruto never stood a chance. Once the door was slammed shut, Naruto realized how precious life was and how short his was.

"Naruto you dobe. You not only left the house, you disobeyed my orders!" Sasuke yelled. The blonde still remained a messy pile on the floor.

"I got bored! And then the little voice I was explaining about told me to go outside!"

"**Great…now I'm a little voice in the back of your idiotic head."** _Shut up Kyuubi! Not helping!_

"Never listen to that voice again dobe, got it?" Naruto hadn't remembered the other man being so close. He could feel the warm breaths over the other and the soft skin that hadn't been marred from the countless battles. Numbly, he nodded. Sasuke let out a sigh and rested his head onto the gray pajama shoulder of his fiancée. "Never leave the house without me accompanying you." He had no clue as to why the Uchiha seemed emotionally drained by seeing him at the ramen bar. It wasn't like he was in the middle of the forest of death fighting off the Akatsuki.

"But I get so bored! There's nothing to do!"

"Just go in the back and use the training ground out there." Sasuke mumbled in the fabric of Naruto's shirt. _We have a training ground?_ Naruto dumbly thought. "You're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt." He continued to mumble. In a split second Naruto had separated himself from Sasuke and pinned himself against the wall.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke?!" he screamed, uselessly fiddling around trying to locate his nonexistent pouch of weapons. The Uchiha gave his you-are-an-idiot face and stood.

"Nothing, never mind. My date went really well, that's all." Sasuke once more regained his cool composure and strode towards his bedroom on the second floor. Naruto was left in the living room once more, for the umpteenth time since he's been engaged, thinking that the Uchiha was way too complicated to even bother understanding.

* * *

Sorry fo the many out of character moments, such as Neji and Sasuke when they first meet up and then the last one at the end when Sasuke acts like he cares. But my yoai fan girl side screamed for some Sasunaru...I couldn't resist....so...yeah, sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! They mean a lot! And please review once more! They are much appreciated. Flamers...go away. I no like you! Anyways, review!


	3. Change

Disclaimer-Not mine.

Okay! I am so sorry for all the confusion that had occurred in the past two chapters. -bow- This is a SasuNaru story, I repeat **_This is a Sasunaru story_**. I believe I put that there would be side pairing such as SasuNeji and NaruHina. I did not realize that it would cause so much confusion. But rest assure, all questions such as why Sasuke is marrying Naruto will be explained within this chapter.

* * *

Tsunade had come to visit her hyper active grandson just days before the wedding day. Her brown orbs lightened up upon seeing the bundle of energy even more energetic. The final days of captivity were drawing to a close, soon Naruto would become an Uchiha and soon…soon the many restrictions would ease up.

"How has the bride-to-be been?" Mirth twinkled in her voice. A small smile weaved onto her stressed face when she saw the playful glare thrown in her direction.

"I am _not_ the bride!" He exclaimed.

"Says the guy with an engagement ring on his hand." The glare disappeared and instead was replaced with a light pout. Naruto sat down on the usual couch that sat next to the door. More than anything Naruto wanted to disobey the rule Sasuke had enforced about him going outside. He wanted to run through the village a couple more times before officially being married to the last heir, and in his opinion a man far too cocky for his own good.

"Its not like I wanted to get married to the remaining heir of the Uchiha clan." He ran a hand through his hair, tired, worried and over all confused about his predicament. "Maybe years ago I would have liked it but…" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh?" The woman raised a fine brow towards her self appointed grandson. His hand swept across his face, pushing away the many strands of bangs that had grown wildly during his long stay. Cerulean eyes narrowed in memory of those times where he desperately chased after Sasuke. Not just striving for his attention that only he got, but also striving for his love…something he felt he would never obtain.

She looked to the boy. No…she looked to the man before her. He no longer was the boy who grew before her very eyes, who changed the lives of many, who brought back the very person who all assumed would be gone forever. Naruto was no longer her baby grandson anymore. She was looking at the face of a man; the face of an adult who was soon to be wed.

Tsunade cleared her throat as a sense of sadness welled within her being.

"I didn't know you liked the Uchiha at all." The male looked to the other occupant in the room. His eyes glazed with a pained memory and painted with the agony he had endured.

"Once upon a time I did. Maybe it was the first time I saw him at the docks? Or maybe it was the time he rescued me from Haku when we faced Zabuza?" He let out a sad chuckle; he remembered the look on Sasuke's pale face that day. Porcelain skin marred from the sebbon needles Haku had used, crimson liquid pouring at an unhealthy rate from a body that seemed so small compared to now.

And then there was that feeling.

That heart shredding feeling that sent him in a rampage. When he laid the cold body of the Uchiha down it felt like he was laying down his heart as well, his heart and his life.

"What caused your feelings to change?" Naruto snapped out of his painful memory by the sound of Tsunade's voice.

His hands webbed themselves together, resting on his knees as he remembered the day he fell out of love and back to earth.

"The day I realized he had no room in his heart for me; the day he left and betrayed Kohona." And once more he was left to question which was better: having the love of your life die? Or having that same hand you wished to hold go right through your chest in attempts to end your life?

"And then you met Hinata?" She leaned back onto the love seat that was adjacent to the full length couch her precious blonde was sitting on. Naruto chuckled.

"And then I met Hinata…" Rough tan hands wringed themselves together, feeling the callousness of the many battles, of the many weapons he had picked up in his lifetime. "I met her, fell in love with her and then broke her heart to marry the very man who broke mine." His lips twitched, forming a crooked grin that Tsunade felt was out of place. "Irony isn't it? Breaking the heart of the one I loved to be with the one who broke mine."

She was immediately at his side; embracing him in an affectionate hug that symbolized that she would still be here.

Unbeknown to them, Sasuke listened to every word from the shadows with a feeling close to guilt surfacing. Cobalt eyes took one last glance at the peaceful seen. A grandmother hugging her precious grandchild, comforting him through his times of need. _Good thing they let their guards down._ Sasuke thought vaguely before retreating from his own house to meet up with the Hyuuga at their usual location.

* * *

Sasuke saw the long haired male leaning against a large pine tree in the comfort of the shade. Pupil-less eyes staring ahead as if in some sort of trance. Something wasn't right, he could feel it and as he approached Neji the feeling only intensified ten fold. Standing right next to his lover he couldn't help but feel that the aura the other radiated around him was…different.

"Neji." The Uchiha spoke out. Neji pushed himself into an upright position; facing Sasuke much like a business man would.

"This can not continue Uchiha." He said calmly, almost as if their once upon a time love had never been real.

"What do you mean?"

"In a mere few days you are to wed Naruto, am I right?" The Hyuuga gave away nothing. No sense of remorse, no sense of guilt or sorrow, nothing. Sasuke sighed.

"If that's what this is about then-"

"And a few weeks after that I am to be married." Sasuke's head snapped up. Looking to his lover for any hint of a lie to be etched onto his face, he was severely saddened to find none. "Not only that but things changed. When the council forced you to get married you went to Naruto first instead of me." A soft wind blew. The pine trees rustled and the birds flew.

"That's because I knew you would reject me." Sasuke spoke out, calmly and collectedly. He did not sound like a man being dumped, he merely sounded as if he were talking to his business partner about their company. "The Hyuuga clan looks down on same sex marriage. I figured if I married Naruto then I could continue seeing you while I kept up an image that I married the dobe."

"Sorry to say Uchiha, but the news of your engagement to Naruto did not faze me a bit." Neji's hair flew along with the wind, loose strands danced elegantly with the small current like the leaves from the near by oak trees. "The other reason as to why this can not continue is because I have fallen out of love with you."

It was as if his emotions had been drained out of him then and there. A full cup of love dumped down the drain and left empty. Sasuke felt all the love in the world drain from his being and down that very same drain; Neji being the perpetrator who emptied the glass.

"I am sorry that his could not work out. Now if you will excuse me, I have to attend to my fiancée." Neji took his leave.

Sasuke stood by the pine tree, feeling as empty as a drained cup. He felt rejected, cold. Could he not live up to the Hyuuga's expectations? Was he not enough? With questions fumbling through his head, muddling through his mind he couldn't help but wonder if, on the day Naruto fell out of love, he felt like this as well?

* * *

Naruto waited patiently in the peaceful walls of the Uchiha mansion. The large mansion wasn't nearly as confusing as it was when he first walked in. Now it seemed to create a sense of belonging; it had created a home for him. Sure he was to spend the rest of his days with a bi-polar Uchiha, at least…that's what he believed was wrong with his friend, but he still couldn't help but be drowned in the feeling, the homely comfort the walls created.

Looking to the darkening sky, the blonde noted that it was getting rather late. _He is usually home by now._ Yet Naruto sat by the door bored out of his mind, waiting for his friend to come home.

The sky had completely darkened; distant stars shone their radiating beauty and the crescent moon hung in the black sky. Sasuke, however, was still not home. The blonde's patients was reaching its limits. There was only so much quiet time he could take.

Just as he was prepared to walk out to find the Uchiha himself he saw that the man was already making his way to the door. The wooden slab swung open gently and Sasuke entered his own house.

The remaining heir looked completely apathetic. Blank black eyes which normally sparkled arrogantly were lost to the stoic look that now descended upon his face. He looked like the same boy who swore revenge upon Itachi, the same teen who's life goal was to kill his older brother, the same man who was brought back without a care of what would happen to himself. Sasuke looked blank.

"Hey…Sasuke? You okay?" Slowly Naruto approached the distant Uchiha. Carefully making his way to the man and talking to him as if he were a fragile piece of art. Sasuke made no move to speak, just standing like a frozen fossil as the blonde inched closer and closer. "Did something happen when you were in town?"

It was that line that something inside Sasuke's body, snapped. Ignoring the boundaries that the two had set up, Sasuke grabbed his fiancée. He drew the blonde closer and locked his lips onto the Kyuubi container.

Naruto stood shocked as he felt a tongue delve into his mouth from the sudden gasp he attempted to emit. Cold, slender hands worked under his shirt, trying to get some reaction from the shell shocked blonde. The hands worked lower and lower, roaming freely down his sensitive sides, down his hips and then continuing to work downwards. Naruto was pulled out of his shock when one of Sasuke's hands roamed a bit under his navel.

The blonde pushed Sasuke away, gasping for breath and wiping away the saliva from the unexpected kiss he just shared.

"What the hell teme?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke recomposed himself, standing strong and proud over nothing. "I thought we have a rule against intimacy!"

* * *

"_I will not touch you and in return you will not touch me." Sasuke said while moving the blonde's items into the spare room upstairs. "I have several rules. You will not leave the mansion while I'm gone, you will not cook and you will not enter the study. Those are also part of the favor. In return, once the marriage is said and done, you can do as you please. Money will not be a problem for you, you won't have to worry about anything anymore." Naruto just glanced towards his friend. The Uchiha looked as if he was distressed about the whole charade. Bags hung under his tired eyes and his hair was unkempt from the many times he ran a hand through his locks from stress._

"_I don't need your money teme. I'm only returning the favor." Naruto said from outside the spacious room. "And besides…its not like I have anything else to worry about." He had already broken up with the precious Hyuuga girl._

"_Just one more thing Naruto." Sasuke squatted tiredly. "I don't expect your love, nor do I expect you to remain faithful to me in this marriage. Don't expect my love as well, I'm already in love with Neji." The blonde nodded._

"_Then why didn't you marry Neji? I mean…you two are head over heels for each other." Naruto leaned against the doorway. Sasuke smirked._

"_Because…the Hyuuga clan looks down upon same sex marriage. I didn't want to stir up any trouble because of that." Naruto evaluated his friend and then sighed._

"_That's an excuse teme. You fear rejection." Sleepy cobalt eyes widened. Seconds of silence and then Sasuke began to chuckle._

"_Sometimes you're too perceptive, dobe."_

* * *

Sasuke remained silent for a moment. "You're right. I was out of line."

"That's the last straw teme!" Naruto screamed. He was angry, angry that even though he had respected the rules like a good little boy, Sasuke was able to run around freely. Unfair rules had been bound to him and now the Uchiha was toying with him. "I've been obeying your rules, I've respected your privacy yet you get what ever the hell you want while I've had to give up everything! I've been locked up in this mansion since the engagement a month ago! I gave up Hinata because I couldn't get her mixed up in this damn drama! You have Neji and now you're toying with me?! What the fuck is running through your damn psychotic mind?!"

"Neji dumped me." The voice was cold, just as his appearance. There was no humor laced within his voice, no sarcasm or his usual arrogant tone. It was just plain. "He dumped me, _rejected_ me Naruto." A pale hand had ran through raven locks that naturally defied gravity.

"Well welcome back to earth teme." The blonde grumbled. He already knew the painful feeling of being rejected; he knew the feeling of falling back down from cloud nine and back to reality. It wasn't a nice fall, you end up hurting yourself. And the very man who threw him back down to reality was standing right before him.

"I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke mumbled, inky black eyes watching his fiancée stand on the other side of the room still, unknowing on what his next course of action should be.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" The blonde turned towards the stairs. "I'm not Neji." He bolted up the steps and into his room; leaving behind the heart broken Uchiha empty.

Naruto slammed his door shut. His body leaned against the wood as his face blushed hotly. Whiskered cheeks burned from the memory of his friend's lips on his, his heart beat erratically in his chest and the same feeling that Naruto had thought he would never feel again began to resurface. Cerulean eyes widened and tears collected at the ducts of his eyes. It was happening again; he was falling in love with Sasuke once more.

His back slid against the door as his emotions ran amuck. Without his knowledge and without his consent, he was falling in love once again; falling in love with the man who would rather keep him locked up like a princess than let him roam around. He knew his love would remain unrequited, he already knew that the Uchiha had eyes for the Hyuuga yet…

He couldn't help but fall in love with him.

"Damn it…" Burying his face into his knees, Naruto sat by the door of his room wondering if he could ever escape the misery that always managed to follow him.

* * *

Days of silence had followed. Ever since the out of like kiss, the pair had been reluctant to speak to each other. Even on the eve of their wedding Naruto and Sasuke hadn't spoken to one an other. The two sat in silence, never moving as if in deep thought. Naruto would usually leave to train in the training grounds out back after about ten minuets, leaving Sasuke alone. Finally, on the day of their wedding the two spoke each other. Naruto put on a happy front while Sasuke remained stoic.

Even in the alter, Sasuke not one smirked, grinned or even smiled. He stood on the side waiting for his 'bride' to come down the red carpeted isle. All friends standing on each side, grinning, laughing, happy as they could be. And when Naruto did walk down the isle in a pure white tux, the cheered and smiled.

Tsunade grinned the entire time she spoke.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and said his vows, placing a small golden band on his wedding finger.

Sasuke did the same. When he went to place the golden ring onto Naruto's hand he paused for a split second, noting how blue the blonde's eyes were and how the white tux made him look as beautiful as a girl. Only for a split second did he think this before slipping the ring onto his spouse's finger. It was then done, Naruto officially belonged to the Uchiha.

"And now you may kiss the bride!" The Hokage cheered a little too enthusiastically. Both men looked to one another, as if giving their consent to their partner. They leaned in. Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders and placed his hands at the base of his neck. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's waist, feeling how narrow his hips were, and pulled him closer.

The kiss was magnificent to both. So magnificent it made Naruto want to cry knowing that his husband would never be his.

Kiba howled in the crowd, Kakashi put down his little orange book and stared with wide eyes as he saw his once upon a time students actually kissing (and not trying to maim each other), Sakura clapped happily and Hinata sat embarrassed as her boyfriend howled at the newly wedded couple.

"The power of youth! Isn't is grand?!" Lee shouted among the crowd. When the two broke apart, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that for some strange reason…being with Naruto felt right.

"Teme…can you let go of me? Baa-chan is giving you a weird look." Sasuke looked to indeed find their Hokage glaring at him.

"Fine, fine." It was the first time the Uchiha had teased since the break up with Neji a few days ago. The enchanting voice was back, the arrogance as well as that small twinkle that Naruto had forever loved. Yet it was just pulling Naruto back into the feeling: the love he once had. It was resurfacing and damn did it hurt.

Naruto pulled away from his husband and instead retreated towards his friends. He laughed, joked and had fun, making up for the lost month he had been held in captivity. It was good to talk to Sakura once more, as well as Kakashi. Though the silver headed man was still a pervert, but some things never change.

"Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" He heard the voice of a man he considered a father praise. The blonde spun around to indeed find Iruka, smiling from ear to ear towards his precious 'son'.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pounced, tackling the poor man to the ground. "I missed you!" Iruka laughed, patting his surrogate son's back.

"It's good to see you're doing well. Now please get off so I can get up." Grinning sheepishly, the blonde did as he was told and stood. They both took in each other's appearance. Iruka had aged a bit just like every other human being would, but he still looked the same, brown hair pulled back, the deep scar still fleeting across the bridge of his nose and still the same care seeded deeply into his brown eyes. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." Naruto pouted.

"I was locked up. It was torture Iruka-sensei! The teme wouldn't let me leave the house or do _anything_!" He huffed, scoffing his white shoe on the floor.

"Yeah, he was smart in doing that." Naruto's eyes widened. He felt betrayed. It was alright to lock him up? It was a good thing to keep him out of sight?

"Wh-what do you mean?" His voice quivered. He felt as if he was losing everything. In a sense he had; he had nothing and now his precious father figure was being taken away as well.

"The council wasn't pleased that the remaining Uchiha heir took you as his bride. It was better to keep you at the Uchiha manor than to have you roaming the streets." He scratched the back of his neck, just thinking of the horrible outcomes that may have occurred if Sasuke didn't do what he did. "And neither was most of Kohona. Chances are if Sasuke hadn't brought you home that one day, you could have been attack by some of the villagers." _He did it all for _my_ safety?_ Naruto asked himself. He thought of the lonely says he wished he was out in the village causing chaos with Kiba, thinking of how blue the sky was from the black couch that sat right next to the door, thinking that Sasuke was a controlling bastard since all his rights had been taken away from him.

"But…I'm a ninja. I can handle myself."

"But you couldn't attack a villager. Any chance they get the council will use it against you. And while Lady Tsunade may be Hokage, she can't do much if the village wants you out on the grounds that you're a threat to them." Iruka explained. The crowds in the background seemed to be on mute as Naruto pondered over the information given to him. Sasuke had been a jerk just to keep him safe. Sasuke was doing everything he could so Naruto wouldn't be harmed. Sasuke Uchiha had protected Naruto. The blonde wanted to cry once more. Sasuke was being far too kind. His heart ached because he knew that he was just doing it as a friend. Just returning the favor. _Favors are things from hell._ He concluded bitterly.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said happily. The blonde looked up and saw the Hyuuga girl looking rather beautiful in the lavender dress that brought out the color in her eyes. Her hair pulled back into a small bun but allowed a few strands of silky locks to run down the sides of her face. She was a beauty, a beauty Naruto had given up. And when Naruto hugged her in a friendly gesture, Sasuke felt a small twinge of anger course through his body.

Naruto was his, his alone. His dobe, his friend, his _spouse_.

"Relax Sasuke. Naruto is just getting reacquainted with his friends." The lazy scarecrow said, standing upright with a grin that was easily visible from underneath his mask. Sasuke directed his anger towards his old teacher.

"He doesn't have to get reacquainted with them so intimately." A low growl escaped his lips when he saw Naruto twirling a lock of Hinata's loose hair while smiling a true smile for the first time in ages. Kakashi chuckled, pocketing his book in favor of grabbing a glass of fine wine.

"If I didn't know any better," quickly Kakashi pulled down his mask to take a sip of his beverage before pulling it back up. "I'd say you're a teeny, tiny bit jealous of Miss Hyuuga over there." The damn grin was still there. The all knowing perverted, lazy teacher was grinning from ear to ear, watching as the drama began to unfold. Sasuke tried, he really did, to resist the urge to roll his eyes but it was much easier said than done.

"You already know the story yet you insist on coming up with the more incredulous thoughts." Kakashi had heard the Uchiha tell him of his plan. Though the teacher did not approve of manipulating Naruto like that, he had no other choice but to let Sasuke do as he pleased. Sasuke was a man now, a powerful one, and there was nothing he could do to prevent the Uchiha's marriage.

"Marriage does strange things to you Sasuke. It makes you fall in love with the person whom you say 'I do' to." Doing as he usually did, Sasuke ignored his strange teacher. He blamed the fact that he was angry at Hinata on the atmosphere, he blamed the butterflies in his stomach on the lights. It wasn't because he was falling in love with his spouse. It wasn't because Naruto was a beautiful being standing out in the crowd, shining one of his radiant smiles that lit up the whole room. It wasn't because any of that at all.

Yet when Naruto leaned down and whispered something in the blushing Hinata's ear he felt his lie start to shatter. _I can't…fall in love with him._ Sasuke reprimanded himself. _I just broke up with the Hyuuga a few days prior. _

But still…he only wanted those sky blue eyes to focus on him and him alone. It was then Sasuke knew that that while Neji had been a short time love, Naruto had always been there. His love was changing. He was falling back into love with the very person he long ago hurt. The one question remained, and lingered as he continued to watch the blonde giggle along side the female Hyuuga:

Could he ever get Naruto to love him back?

* * *

Okay! Before anyone gets onto me as to why Sasuke suddenly likes Naruto that will be explained in due time! Don't get onto me about that please. -hides behind a couch- I have made Sasuke jealous for those who wanted that, I am torturing Sasuke by having Naruto just standing right next to Hinata, and I am torturing both because...well...I have no idea why. I just am...Not the point! Before questioning my story any further please, PLEASE remember that this story is not complete. That means most questions will be answered in due time. But if you feel you have a major question that I happened to skip or if you felt that my explination was not good enough or something reguarding the plot, please feel free to point it out. I am more than willing to revise the plot or answer your questions.

On a seperate note...Neji is out of the picture and now Naruto has a chance!

Thank you to those who reviewed. I once more am sorry about the confusion that occurred and have updated as quick as I could just to answer those questions. But..you know...another review wouldn't be so bad...ne? Please review!


	4. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: It has been disclaimed!

Okay, been a while. How are all you guys? Good? I hope so. Now I could go on ranting, come up with excuses as to why it's been forever since I last updated, but instead I will let you read. But there is one problem with this story now, yes the characters are a bit OOC, it's been forever since I last watched Naruto. Yes there are several grammer errors and possible awkward worded areas, I'm not in English class though. But that is not what is the main problem. I completely forgot the plot. So bear with me as I attempt to piece together another ending.

* * *

Wedding night, as awkward as it was for the two, went nothing according to the original plan. That being the original plan consisted of Sasuke 'hanging out' with Neji. Instead, it was the raven haired ninja's chance to try and reconcile his possible ruined friendship with Naruto. He knew he had been a jerk-going so far as to admit he'd been one from the very beginning of their unique friendship-but he never really thought much of Naruto. Naruto was just…Naruto. Always there whether you wanted him or not. Like the sun rising when the dead wished to sleep in. Sun… Coal eyes looked over to the wooden door that separated him from his spouse. A thin wooden door that was unlocked, so easy to enter. A very slight obstacle that yet set a boundary he himself had created. Eyes narrowing with a faint sense of loss flickering with each heartbeat, Sasuke turned back to his bedroom. Tomorrow would be another day. The sun would rise just as the moon would hide. Tomorrow…he'd try to make things right tomorrow. Sliding back into the lonely spacious room that resembled an office more than a bedroom, Sasuke slipped under the covers and waited for sleep. Waiting, staring at the dark ceiling overhead in meager hopes his mind would shut down; that sleep would claim his willing body and his traitorous thoughts would abandon him for a few simple hours. But he knew things were never that easy. Staring, staring until the sun rose, until the blonde awoke, until he gave up all together. Tomorrow had arrived after all.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke walked into the kitchen, watching Naruto help himself to a glass of milk with a grateful sigh. The blonde looked ready for their first day of being married. Happy, bright and cheerful. Unlike the Uchiha who looked as if the living dead could become a reality. Bright blue eyes took a quick glance over.

"What's up teme?" Setting the cup down on the hard countertop, leaning back with a slight hum to his movements. All this entranced Sasuke. It was like the blonde purposely attempted to entice him with innocent movements and looks, happy gestures and friendly smiles. Sasuke gulped; his mouth suddenly dry.

"I was thinking…maybe we should go out today and-"

"Can't, sorry." Naruto grinned sheepishly. Coal eyes snapped up, wide with a mask of confusion. "I promised Sai I'd go with him today. A month of captivity can make a guy miss out on a lot." His heart swelled with a mixture of emotions. Emotions ranging from jealousy to rejection to anger then frustration.

"Since when did you hang out with Sai?" He refrained from growling. Naruto was suppose to be his and his only. His wife, his friend, his mate and lover. Uchihas did not share. Especially not with odd clones. The blonde blinked, tilting his head a bit to think back to his friendship with the artist ninja.

"We've hung out for a while now. Didn't you know?" He hesitantly nodded. "Sai offered to train, called me dickless for listening to your stupid rules, blah, blah, blah! So I had to take this challenge! That and I get a chance to punch him in the face for calling me dickless." Naruto huffed. Wandering eyes gazed into one another. Sasuke couldn't tell if he had desperation written on his face, or if maybe the blonde reconsidered, because Naruto only sighed and said he'd do something with one exception: Sai had to come along too.

* * *

It was around lunchtime Sasuke had officially begun to loath Sai's entire person. No, loath was an understatement. He despised every trait, habit or simple gesture the former ROOT member had. Hollow black orbs that captivated Naruto's full attention. Fake smiles and 'innocent' gestures all twinning around his dobe. Sasuke could only stand off to the side and watch his new spouse be willingly subjected to the man's venturing hands. And worse yet, Sai had the audacity to mock the fuming Uchiha with a smirk. Pale lips turned upwards, blank eyes narrowed as a hand made a familiar trip down the blonde's backside, only stopping just a bit before his butt. Caressing the small bit just before.

Tan hands slapped away the offending ones with a glare. "Sai, stop that, it tickles!" Sai only smiled.

"I'm sorry. You had a bug there." Blue orbs blinked and Sasuke only seethed. The blonde's eyes dared to venture into his spouse's. A glare directed to his friend.

"Sasuke, stop glaring at Sai like that!" Sasuke's eyes quickly switched over, his glare zooming in on his wife. Naruto met that challenge with all his being, mustering up a glare of his own that by no means lacked the killing aura. The elder heaved a sigh.

"Let's go dobe." Sasuke murmured, walking in to the closest store around: the paint shop.

Mistake number two on his first day married: bringing Naruto to a paint shop. His spouse was fascinated with all the colors, begging to paint just about every room in the house. Sasuke, too tired to deny the orange lover, caved in. If only his family could see him now…

Instantly the blonde ninja ventured over to the brighter colors, dragging his friend along side him. Sasuke opted for standing in the back and hoped he wouldn't fall asleep standing up. Looking just like always, finding some sort of excuse to be nothing more than the watcher rather than interacting he found the blonde craning his neck upwards towards the wall of colors. Eyes gleaming under the dimmed light as if heaven itself chose that moment to cast it's illuminating glow. Blonde strands wild and free-very much like the youth himself-had a golden tint to it. Pink lips that were in constant movement, speaking what the wearer wished to say. Conveying messages to the other at fast speeds. Sasuke wondered how he could ever have passed up this beautiful creature.

"Oi! Teme," Dark eyes looked once more into the ocean colored orbs. Naruto pouting at Sai for whatever inappropriate joke made. "So which color should we get?" He asked innocently while pursing his lips in thought. Sasuke blinked.

"Um…that…white looks good." His hands gestured towards the small square a little above the blonde's head. Naruto turned and saw the plain color and his face scrunched up.

"Too plain."

"How about this one Naruto-kun?" Sai asked pointing towards a peach-ish color down by the browns. Naruto once more shook his head.

"I don't want the walls to look like skin." In fact his own skin crawled at the mere thought. The blonde's eyes kept switching to the side, Sasuke noticed, and saw the brightest shade of orange alive. It rivaled the jump-suit he had been itching to get rid of. Blue eyes looked up with that small beg he found increasingly difficult to deny. Though the Uchiha's main goal was to remain strong and not give in to the temptation of spoiling his spouse, that one look sent him crumbling and leaving Naruto jumping for joy. Ten minuets later the trio left the store with buckets of orange in hand.

"Well looks like this is where I part. See you later Naruto-kun." Sai waved, smiling just as they parted in front of the store. Their comrade disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke cheered silently. Naruto turned his mouth twitching into an upwards smile.

"I'm shocked," the Kyuubi holder mused as the pair made their way home. Sasuke raised a brow, shooting his spouse an odd look. "You actually behaved. Here I was thinking that I'd have my perfect change to maim you for that month of hell you put me through." Naruto sighed playfully. It created another flutter, stirring up the butterflies that his friend was so forgiving.

"Hm…" He responded quietly, focusing on the road ahead.

"Iruka-sensei told me why you were such an asshole." The Uchiha nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, slouching over with sheer exhaustion grasping his stiff muscles. "Though I wouldn't have been in that position because of you, thanks." Naruto smiled. The noon sun shinning brighter, causing once more than heavenly light to appear. Sasuke looked away. "And if you ever need to tell me anything, well, lets face it," his smile grew as the mansion came into view. "You pretty much know where I'll be." Sasuke could only vaguely nod. His body filled with warmth and completion that had been taken away from him at such a young age. Leaving behind a sense of dread. _But…_ Opening the doors, setting the paints down to make lunch, Sasuke could only perform his tasks at sloth pace. Mind numbed in thought as the object of his confusion happily glided through their kitchen. _Can I ever truly claim you as mine?_

"Aw, we forgot the syrup!" Naruto groaned, dropping his head against the fridge. "And groceries…" _And only mine?_

"I'll get some in a bit-"

"No need! I have to meet up with Granny later! I'll pick it up along the way." The orange wearing ninja smiled brightly. In turn, Sasuke smiled back. Though small and weak, Naruto caught it. The blonde jerked away, turning to the entrance of their home. If the Uchiha had looked, he would have found the tanned cheeks were scarlet red and the blue eyes were damp with confliction.

_Can that ever happen, Naruto?_

* * *

____

____

So there you have it. The second...er fourth chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, sorry this has taken forever to write with so little text. 


	5. Mission

Disclaimer-Look, I had to wikipedia half this stuff because I didn't remember it. I obviously don't own it.

Hey guys. Another update several months late. Sorry about that. I won't bore you with my excuses though but please do understand I will update just not within a few months. I will try, it will be a goal mind you, but don't get your hopes up quite yet. I'd like to thank 1 for giving me the motivation to write this chapter. So thank you 1! You're review was inspirational enough to get this chapter out. Not to say any of the other reviews didn't contribute as well. It was hers that made me realize "holy cupcakes it's been forever since I last updated". So sorry and thank you for being patient. And on a separate note I am so sorry for the inevitable OOCness. It's been FOREVER since I last watched/read Naruto. I gave up on that series when Sasuke decided being an avenger was "fun". So I had to wikipedia A LOT of this stuff. The only thing I remember were the names and their spellings (like Sunagakura) and that's because it's ingrained from all the FF writing. I will try to finish this story since I hate it when other authors give up half way through but it will be hard for several different reasons. Reasons I'm sure no one really cares about so I'll end this small A/N and let you guys read this painfully bad chapter. Well, have fun!

* * *

Missions had resumed after that. A few weeks later Tsunade had given the Uchiha couple separate missions after Naruto showed up on her doorstep begging for some way to escape Sasuke. She had to calm him down in order to hear the entire story since she had assumed the Uchiha had done _something_ wrong to her precious grandson. It turned out that the young shinobi just needed time to think about his new role in life. He needed time to think away from Sasuke. The Hokage had agreed and sent them both on separate missions in separate countries to ponder over their new found relationship. Naruto was grateful for this, Sasuke was seemingly indifferent about the idea but had no choice but to accept. His mission was going to lead him to Suna where Gaara had requested additional guards during the summer festival. Naruto's mission was to protect a small caravan as they traveled past the Mist village. Both seemingly easy missions but, as their very first mission proved, it's always the easy missions that could lead to the most dangerous of situations. Needless to say both shinobi were on their guard.

"Be careful, dobe." Sasuke said rather fondly towards the blonde at the gates. Naruto had to leave earlier than himself to travel with the merchant. At the crack of dawn the orange clad ninja was ready to face the world with his boisterous smile and overly cheerful attitude. Sasuke had accompanied him over to the entrance of the village where another two fellow shinobi waited to commence the mission.

Naruto looked to the Uchiha was wide eyes, mouth nearly dropping open at the kindness hidden within the tone. He was fully aware of the change in his spouse but it still always seemed to surprise him despite the knowledge. "Me? Be careful? Perish the thought! I sort of had this idea to walk along the edge of the Mist boarder and get myself stabbed by Zabuza's ghost!" Sasuke only chuckled-something that scarred the Kyuubi container on varying degrees.

"All joking aside, do be careful. Mist isn't so friendly right now and you know this." Dark orbs bled with so much compassion, so much raw emotion that left the blonde with the inability to make any sort of remark.

"Time to go!" The merchant called. Sasuke nodded and motioned for the stunned youth to follow. He waited and waited as the men seemed to disappear down the trail. Naruto, all the while, looked over his shoulder every few minuets with wide doe eyes as Sasuke stood there until they could no longer be seen. When orange was no longer within sight, Sasuke walked back to his lonely home. He hadn't realized how lonely he truly was until the blonde was forcefully pulled into his life, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sasuke had set to pack up for his mission to Suna. In truth he knew it wasn't required for him to go-Gaara would have asked for Naruto to go instead-but it was an excuse for Sasuke to leave Konoha for a while. Today was the day Neji was to wed. Tsunade had taken great consideration of his emotions and decided a mission was the perfect way to prevent him from becoming an emotional mess. He accepted, slightly grateful for the thought but felt it was no longer necessary. Naruto was his and his alone. As long as he had the blonde, hyperactive ninja, he life would continue.

Shoving more shuriken into the tan colored pouch at his side, he couldn't help but feel that small wave of sorrow as he harshly recalled the that the very first person he let get close, after his clan's massacre, was getting married. He sighed. Maybe it was an even better idea than he had thought.

* * *

Naruto walked quietly along side the caravan. He knew he shouldn't be distracted on a mission but his thoughts persisted in it's dwelling on his husband's actions as of late. Sasuke was gentle towards him, calling him dobe with a strange sort of fondness that set his cheeks on fire. Over and over Naruto had to persuade himself that this was Sasuke trying to make up for the fact that he was a total asshole over a month ago, but no matter how forcefully he tried to believe that he was simply overcome with "what if" thoughts. What if it was Sasuke's way of trying to show his love? What if it was Sasuke's way of saying he cared? So many what if questions that seemed to raise more and more hope that maybe he could obtain the Uchiha's love. Naruto knew he shouldn't believe them though. It would hurt painfully in the end if he did.

"Rogue ninjas up ahead!" One of the men from the other side of the caravan called out. Naruto hadn't realized how far they had traveled from Konoha. On the rubble trail of rock and dirt with bandits only meters away, he pulled out his kunai and waited for the elder shinobi's signal to attack. When the silent nod was passed around the circle all pounced to attack. Naruto stayed behind to protect the merchant. He poised himself, letting his body fall into stance to spring into action if need be. Kunai gripped loosely at the base of the hilt, steady and waiting with his senses heightened as his eyes followed the battle. The bandits were skilled, giving the elder shinobi a run for their money. Grunts of pain, the sound of metal and the smell of blood filled his senses. His skin prickled, hairs away from leaping into the battlefield when the surroundings were looking clear. Yet when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Kyuubi swore something about human trust, he looked behind him and found the merchant lunging forward for his throat. A high pitch whistle vibrated throughout the blonde's ears, causing him to wince as pain assaulted his enhanced hearing. When it died down and he was able to look around he saw his small band of men were surrounded by many others.

Naruto leapt back from the merchant. He was cut off from his comrades with enemies flanking at all sides. _It was a trap._ He cursed Tsunade for not looking too deeply into the client history. Naruto summoned his clones, commanding attacks and relaying messages to the other members of his party. It was a battle, he knew, it was going to be difficult no matter how many times he cloned himself. These men knew how to fight. It was a prepared ambush.

"**Allow me to help."** The Kyuubi purred. _Shut up you stupid fox! I can take care of this myself!_ He blocked and leapt all over the battlefield. They were locked in hopeless combat with waves of fresh men on the enemy's side coming in. Who ever they were they wanted someone from their team.

Naruto was nicked in the leg, the cut deep enough to draw blood. The next thing he knew he saw red.

* * *

Sasuke was a few days away from Suna still. He had departed from Konoha two days ago and was currently take a small break to eat his lunch. Taking small bites of his onigiri with little though in the clearing by the road. It was sunny and the trees density had lessened until it came to a near halt. That was when he knew he was close to the boards of the Land of Wind. Peacefully, he relaxed under the sun when his senses alerted him of another's presence. Since he was near the main road of trade for Suna he tried to force his battle senses to calm a little. He put away his lunch, standing up as a figure in the distance seemed to approach rapidly. It was a single person, running quickly in his general direction. Using caution, the Uchiha pulled a shuriken into the palm of his hand for quick access. Closer and closer the person came. Eventually Sasuke was able to make out small details like the dark color of the person's short hair. It was a dark shade of brown, skin tan with a fur lined hood on his coat. Sasuke eventually saw the person wasn't running, it was riding on the back of a large white animal. Suddenly the clues clicked together and he saw it was Kiba racing frantically towards him.

Sasuke only blinked with mild confusion as Kiba paused in front of him. "You have to come back to Konoha, now!"

"The Hokage gave-"

"Those orders are obsolete now! Just…look! Naruto's mission didn't go as planned. They were ambushed and from what I heard every single member is in critical condition right now!" Kiba growled, baring his canines at Sasuke's reluctance. "Get on Akamaru and I'll explain along the way. Right now the Hokage told me to get your ass back to Konoha!" The Uchiha didn't object, didn't even hesistate to get onto the dog's back. Akamaru turned and ran back to the village at a pace much quicker than he could have ever gone.

"Start talking." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed the back of Kiba's coat tightly.

"I'm not too sure. The merchant they were suppose to be protecting turned out to be a newer missing ninja. He set up an ambush to capture one of the members on the squad…uh…I don't remember the bastards name! All I know is it was some fucked up thing for vengence for some damn assassination mission several years ago and the dude finally got the balls to go through with the plan. That's what I heard anyways-"

"I meant about Naruto!"

Kiba threw a quick glance at the other. Sasuke's face was tight and tense with a burning rage and fear. "I don't know. All I heard from Sakura and Tsunade was that every member within the group was in critical condition for one thing or another. I didn't get any specifics. I know I smelled Naruto's blood-lots of it-but that's all I can say for now."

Sasuke growled at nothing. His eyes narrowed and he cursed his little idiot for not listening to the only advice given. _I told you to be careful, dobe!_

* * *

I gave you all fair warning about the horribleness of this chapter. It is the best that I can do to the best of my abilities and for that I apologize.


End file.
